Let's go to Iwa!
by Zakura Koi
Summary: Yaoi fanfic. Eventual DeiNaru. Naruto went to Iwa when he was young and met Deidara. They formed a close relationship. "I'll be the one who protects Naruto from all those nasty people."


Hello readers! This is a story I wanted to write after reader this fanfiction where Deidara and Naruto had a close familial relationship. It's going to get intimate later on though. I mean, there is just not enough DeiNaru fics. Two blondes loving each other is cute. I would do MinaNaru but I still need to come up with a plot for that. Eitherway, this is going to be fun. Two oblivious blondes who like each other.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!" the civilian council snarled. "Are you crazy Sandaime-sama? The Kyuubi brat will **not **leave Konohagakure unless he was on m-i-s-s-i-o-n-s when he is a genin, remember? Or is it because you can't even keep a simple promise?"

The elderly old man answered with annoyance," Naruto was stressed out by the civilians in the first place! He needs a break and I think bringing him with me to Iwagakure is a great chance for him. He is only a six-year-old kid and he has no friends. I'm starting to believe that Iwa nin would have a greater chance to become friends with Naruto even though he comes from the most despised Hidden Villages to them. Naruto will also make the Iwa nin more relaxed in my presence. Heck! He might even make a friend of an influential character or his or her child. Don't you think Naruto acting as my pseudo grandchild is a great idea?"

Everyone was very exhausted. Fighting with Sarutobi was like talking to a stone figure. Actually, the coucil usually got their way but he was being stubborn today.

One oblivious ninja was worried and asked," What if they attacked you?"

"A team of ANBU will be trailing us to keep Naruto safe from the grasp of Iwa."

"What if they grab the boy first and uses him as a hostage. Then, threatens you to do something."

Sarutobi snapped," WHAT! Do you think your Hokage is that weak? I if you are so worried, why don't you join the ANBU team trailing us?"

Silence rung throughout the room until a chunin said," That is not required Hokage-sama. I am sure everyone understood your message.

* * *

-A week later-Konoha gates-

* * *

"Jiji! Come on!" a blonde boy cheers as he runs through the gate. Sarutobi chuckle along with Izumo and Kotetsu; They're one of the few shinobi who are not blinded by hatred.

"Well... I hope your treaty goes well," Izumo said.

Kotetsu said," Stay safe, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you very much. I will be alert for enemies," Sarutobi says and started to leave the village.

* * *

-5 Days Later-In front of Iwa gates-

* * *

"Well Naruto-kun, here we are," Sarutobi gently told the boy. The boy jumped up and down in excitement. Sarutobi walked up to the gates when 2 teams of shinobi puffed in front of them.

"Cool!" Naruto proclaimed. "Jiji! Am I going to learn that when I go to the Academy?"

"No you won't Naruto-kun but you might earn it in you chunin days," Sarutobi chuckled.

"Hokage-sama, welcome to our village," the presumed leader of the teams said. The others grumbled in displeasure.

"Thank you very much," Sarutobi replied respectfully.

The leader led them to the Tsuchikage in the Administration Office. While walking there, there was murmurs through the town. They didn't like the idea of Konoha nin entering their village much less their Hokage.

* * *

"Welcome Sarutobi," an old man with a short build said.

"Thank you Onoki," Sarutobi laughted. The teams bowed at their Tsuchikage and left.

Naruto said," HA! I KNEW IT! Jiji, short people CAN become a kage!"

Onoki looked shocked at the boy while Sarutobi apologized," I am sorry Onoki. Naruto-kun doesn't have much manners."

"Don't worry; I forgive him; I am just amazed at his attitude!" Onoki said in awe. "Well, why don't we let the child go out and play before we get to the boring things."

"Ono-jiji!" Naruto cheered. "Ano-ne, ano-ne. People say that Iwagakure is weak, is that true? It doesn't even look weak. I mean, your buildings are made of stone but ours are made of wood. Why do they say you're weak if you live in a stone home? Stone beats wood... Doesn't it?"

"I like this kid!" Onoki laughed. "I might actually think about the treaty!"

"Naruto-kun, can you please leave?" Sarutobi asked so Naruto complied and left, pouting. He didn't get the answer he wanted.

"I am sorry Onoki," Sarutobi says. "Please don't joke around like that... Naruto-kun lived a hard life. Needlessly tortured when he should be honored for his unknown sacrifice."

"Oh... He is a jinchuriki..." Onoki muttered. "How can he be so cheerful and innocent?"

"I think that his will to make the villagers accept him keeps him going," Sarutobi whispered.

"Sarutobi," Onoki says in a bussiness-like way. "I know the villagers don't like Konoha due to the Yondaime. I don't like Konoha that much either... Stay for a while so I can come to a conclusion. The villagers and shinobi won't change their views quickly thanks to the war that ended a sort while before."

"Thank you Onoki," Sarutobi smiles. "For giving us a chance."

* * *

Naruto wandered throughout the building and he was absolutely bored.

"Hey! What is a Konoha brat doing here? Un." a haughty voice asked. Naruto turned and saw a blond with long hair cascading on his back in a pony tail. He had gray eyes but one of them was covered by bangs. A head band was covering his forhead, in attempt to move the bangs out of his eyes but it didn't work.

"How did you know I was a Konoha civilian?" Naruto asked innocently. He was a bit upset though. Nothing he couldn't handle.

"Your clothes. Un," he replied with disgust.

"Well, Jiji is talking to Ono-jiji!" Naruto laughs.

"Ono-jiji?" he says. "Who is Ono-jij? Un."

"Uh... A man who isn't much taller than me. Jiji called him Onoki so I thought Ono was good and he is old old so I thought jiji -dattebayo!" Naruto explained with way too much naivete.

"Wait! You called our Tsuchikage, Ono-jiji? Un. I like you! Un!" he laughs. "Nice to meet you kid! Un! I like your attitude! Un! You call my sensei a jiji! What a kid! Un!"

"Naruto-kun!" a voice called.

"Jiji!" Naruto laughs. Sarutobi appeared with Onoki at his side.

"Deidara-kun!" Onoki exclaims. "I see you have met Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun this is Nendo Deidara. He belongs to the Nendo clan which control Explosion release.

Deidara smiles to proclaim," Art is an explosion! Un!"

"Really? Then I wanna' see some art!" Naruto cheered.

Sarutobi paled and said," No! What if you get hurt?!"

Naruto asked," Hurt? By an explosion... hmmm... Does dozens of exploding tags tapped on you before they go off considered getting hurt?"

The people nearby flinched. Any kid who thinks like that at his age is a bit sad.

Sarutobi sighs," Naruto-kun... Did you go to the hospital after that?"

"No, not really," Naruto yawned, obviously bored of this conversation. "I healed up a while after."

Onoki gasped," Well... You are a living miracle!"

Deidara gave a creepy grin and said," We'll have a bit of fun. Un."

"No you won't!" Sarutobi deadpanned. "Naruto is a Konoha civilian and if you attmpt to hurt him, my Anbu will hurt you and our treay might as well go to hell."

"...Fine," Deidara replied. "Can I show him some of my art before exploding them far away or something. Un. Make a bunch of birds and have a firework display as an example. Un!"

"... Fine. Only if he is far away from the explosions," Sarutobi relented.

Onoki decided," Deidara, if you are so insistant on that, you will be the boy's guide."

"Un! Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way! Un!" Deidara laughed.

"Ano, Jiji? Where are we going to stay?" Naruto asked.

"At the Grand Stone Hotel," Sarutobi says. Naruto grins and turns to Deidara.

"Can I call you Dei-kun?" Naruto asked Deidara. Deidara looked at Naruto's big eyes and froze. He never felt so choked up. His eyes were a bright azure color that made you relent to anything he said. His other physical traits weren't helping either. His whisker scars were an adorable animalistic trait on his perfectly tan skin. Naruto's lower lips trembled when he didn't answer. Deidara's attention was brought on to the smooth and kissable lips which was the color of light Sakura petals. The lips seemed to have a glossy effect and Deidara thought in horror, _I am becoming a pedophile!_ as in other places, Orochimaru and Itachi smiled. _Another is joining,_ they thought as they cackled. Orochimaru's servant, Kabuto, shivered in fright as Itachi's partner, Kisame, stared in fright of what may be happening.

"Uh... Naru-chan can call me anything? Un?" Deidara squeaked. Naruto gave a big smile which made Deidara fall in love.

"Yay! Dei-kun~ Play with me?" Naruto asked. Deidara nodded and Naruto laughed while dragging him out of the building.

"Oh dear," Onoki said. "That did not seem to be a good reaction."

Sarutobi right next to him was burning in anger," Yes... Onoki, when you meet your student again, tell him if he hurts or touches Naruto in any odd or unnatural way, he... is... DEAD!"

"Of course," Onoki agreed. "Deidara should be smart enough to not do anything... inappropriate... to Naruto."

* * *

"Dei-kun!" Naruto pouts.

"What is it?" Deidara asked.

"Can I play with the birds you talked about?" Naruto begged with puppy eyes. Deidara nodded and grabbed some clay from a pouch. He started mold a small bird. It was nicely detailed and looked like a real bird to Naruto.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaims. The bird took flight and Naruto gasped. He giggled and started to chase it.

"Birdie, come back!" Naruto called before he hit someone's foot.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" the man roars. "Hey... Look. It's the kid the Hokage brought with him. It even looks that that bastard Yondaime."

"Excuse me," Deidara apologized. "I am looking after this kid and would appreciate it if you let go of him."

"Why should I? You should know that... that bastard murdered, no, massacred armies from Iwa," the man snarled. "But I guess that it is only suitable that a monster like you would take care of a demon."

Naruto whimpered and Deidara glared at the man. Naruto was getting very scared. He was trembling and started to cry. Deidara wanted to hit the man but bit his lips and left the man alone. He grabbed Naruto from his grasp and quickly made a large bird to fly away. Deidara controlled the bird to bring them to a hidden niche.

When they arrived, Deidara tried to comfort the angelic blonde. The child was crying his eyes out so Deidara decided to make him a crown of flowers.

Naruto sniffled when he felt the crown on his head and asked," Huh? What's this?"

"Braided flowers," Deidara respond. Naruto looked astonished by this and started to smile shyly.

"Thank you," he said. "No one made a crown of braided flowers for me before."

Deidara was honestly confused. Girls would love to decorate a pretty boy's hair which Naruto's obviously is.

"Never?" Deidara asked. Naruto shook his head.

Deidara continued," Why would the grandson of the Sandaime be isolated?"

"I'm actually not Jiji's grandson. He is my... um... I think, guardian?"

"Oh... So you are more like a surrogate grandson. Un."

"What is a surrogate?"

"It's sort of like a fake. Un."

"Isn't that pseudo?"

"Surrogate is another word for pseudo I guess."

"Hey! You didn't say 'Un' this time."

"Oh your right! Un! ... Un!"

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?"

"Un! Good question! I am 12 years old. Un!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Anyways, why were you so scared of that man? Un."

"He reminded me of the villagers."

"What?!"

"They don't like me a lot. They always call me... hic... hic."

Naruto started to cry again. Deidara became very flustered.

"Uhh? Umm... Don't cry," he said while awkwardly patting/rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto stopped crying almost immediately and was cuddling on Deidara's chest. Deidara was amazed at this turn of events and his gaze softened. "Hey..." he said softly. "I don't like to see you crying for some reason... How about this? If you want to, I can be your pseudo/surrogate brother so you can tell me everything to your life."

Naruto lifted his head from Deidara's chest and nodded slightly while giving an angelic smile.

"Dei-nii... is it okay?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"..."

"Now!" Deidara said with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "Tell me everything about you!"

"Well... I am Uzumaki Naruto, 6 years old. This is my first trip out of Konoha. In Konoha, the civilians and ninja don't like me that much. They call me demon, monster, murderer, etc. and I never did anything to them, honest! I like this ramen thingy and Dei-nii! I don't think I have a dream yet..."

"It's alright!"

"Really?"

"I don't have a dream right now too!"

"... Why did that man call you a monster Dei-nii?"

"I am from the Nendo, we have a unique ability... look at my hands."

Naruto looked at Deidara's hands curiously. Deidara turned his palms up and showed 2 mouths on them.

"We use the hands to create art. My hands are made so I can quickly form clay into my art!"

"Cool!"

"I can also use the hand to make the clay; I have to make it beforehand or I can't make the art. I guess that is a weakness in my art."

"Dei-nii, why would they call you a monster just because you are just more awesome than them."

"I guess it is because of fear. Fear makes people do stupid things... Wait a sec."

"What?"

The bird that I was playing with before came and it flew above our heads. Deidara shouted," Katsu!" and immediately it blew up.

"Cool!" Naruto proclaimed. "Dei-nii is the best!"

* * *

Aww! Wasn't that a cute story. The nest chapter is going to be GREAT with the people groveling under Naruto. MWAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
